


Keep You Close Forevermore

by qwanderer



Series: Distance [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Established Sterek - Freeform, F/F, FSA Week, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, POV Scott McCall, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Smut, So much smut, Threesome - M/M/M, no infidelity, quoiro!Scott, weird werewolf stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles waited as long as he could stand and then pounced on Derek as if he'd been waiting since they met for it to be kosher, which, Scott realized, he may well have been. Him and his ten-year plans. Then they spent the rest of the summer in Derek's apartment, as Stiles said, "Taking in all that werewolf hotness. Storing it all up for the long, cold winter."</p><p>"You're not even going to be four hours away from each other," Scott had objected. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances."</p><p>"But not like this, Scotty," Stiles replied wistfully. "Not like this."</p><p>Scott was slightly, but definitely, jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Close Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> This is compliant with s5a but if you've only seen through s3/s4 you'll probably be fine, no major spoilers past s3b and nothing left in need of explaining. Minor mentions of s4 characters and events. Some ideas taken from the s5 premiere. (The sequel will spoil a few things from S4, though.)

Scott wasn't sure that he'd done the best things for his Pack over the last year, but he'd tried to balance everything as best he could. His own plans for his life, his friends' plans for their lives, what was best for the younger Pack members who still lived in Beacon Hills. 

He, Kira, Stiles and Malia had all gotten into University of San Francisco through concerted effort on Stiles's part, though the pressure had driven Stiles and Malia apart well before the end of senior year. Stiles insisted that they should all still get a place together, convinced them they could make it work, except Lydia, who decided Stanford would be a little too much of a commute and settled on living on campus there. 

A lot had happened over the summer, a lot of realizations were made about what people wanted in the long term. A lot of decisions were made. 

Scott talked Derek into sticking around Beacon Hills and being the Pack's satellite Alpha, the go-to leader for Liam and the others still in high school. 

Kira broke up with Scott. Clinginess was mentioned. 

Stiles and Lydia had a brief fling - very brief - before they decided once and for all that they made better friends. 

Derek and Braeden parted amicably after Derek decided to attend police academy and Braeden realized that if both of them had the law enforcement mindset, they'd feed into each other and become a deep, dark black hole of case files. 

Stiles waited as long as he could stand and then pounced on Derek as if he'd been waiting since they met for it to be kosher, which, Scott realized, he may well have been. Him and his ten-year plans. Then they spent the rest of the summer in Derek's apartment, as Stiles said, "Taking in all that werewolf hotness. Storing it all up for the long, cold winter." 

"You're not even going to be four hours away from each other," Scott had objected. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances." 

"But not like this, Scotty," Stiles replied wistfully. "Not like this." 

Scott was slightly, but definitely, jealous. 

* * *

By the time they all moved into their shared apartment in San Fran, it was obvious that the girls should take one bedroom, and the boys the other. Not because there was a lack of action going on, but because that action was now currently between Malia and Kira. 

Stiles was so, so lucky that he (mostly) couldn't hear it. Stiles was also lucky enough to be having regular phone sex. Given those factors, Scott wasn't surprised that he spent so much of his freshman year studying in the campus libraries, rather than being close to his pack. 

He made sure the house plus Lydia got together every weekend, and tried to get them all back to Beacon Hills once a month. But school got in the way, to the point where the weekends were more snack-and-study things than anything else, and when they did talk it was mostly about classes and assignments. 

Stiles had kept them together, all the friends that had been so close in high school. But it wasn't the same. Scott felt like a castaway on a raft in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by water but dying of thirst. 

About mid-February, there was finally a weekend where none of them had an urgent overload of assignments, and Scott declared Friday night house bonding night, tossed everyone a Wii remote, and started up the party games. Stiles retrieved a couple of beers from his stash, and the four of them settled into the sofa, trying not to hit each other in the head too much with their flailing arms (although, to be honest, Stiles was mostly a danger to himself, since he had both the most capacity for flailing and the most delicate skull). 

With Stiles and Malia crushed up against either side of him, Scott felt like he might finally be getting a taste of what he'd needed. 

After a great hour or so, over which much Pack bonding was had, the girls decided they were going to retire early for the night. Scott was going to excuse himself as well, but Stiles just started another game, leaning against the Alpha with a happy-buzzed sort of vagueness and insisting, "Come on, dude, the night is young." 

Part of Scott wanted to object, but he and Stiles, they really needed this. This, playing games together and ignoring their homework for a night, it was who they used to be, four years ago, before the supernatural, romance, and tragedy had made their lives infinitely more complicated. 

So he focused on the game, and tried to ignore the sounds Kira made, the ones that were so familiar to him once upon a time, and the sounds that made it clear that Malia was doing a lot of the heavy lifting, as only a shifter could. 

But he lost the game, and lost the fight. 

Stiles turned and frowned at him. "Hey, man, you okay?" 

He was so close, Scott could feel his breath. Scott hadn't been this close to anyone in way too long, and without thinking, he leaned in. 

"Stiles?" 

Scott jerked his eyes up. He hadn't even heard the door open, let alone Derek on the stairs. He'd been... somewhere else. 

The pain in Derek's eyes was devastating, but even more so was the way he looked down, tried to hide it. Deferred to his Alpha. 

There was dread in the pit of Scott's stomach, but all he could do was watch, look on in horror as this unfolded in front of him. 

"Derek!" Stiles yelped. 

"I wanted to surprise you for the weekend," Derek said stiffly. "But if you have other plans...." 

"No! No, no other plans, I swear, Derek." Stiles hopped up. "That wasn't... we weren't. I don't know what that was." 

"It was chemistry. Attraction. If you'd rather be with him... Stiles, you can just tell me." 

"No! Derek, there is no me and Scott! That was just... I don't know." 

"Not even if Scott wants there to be?" Derek asked. He sounded as if he were breaking apart, just to make himself say it. 

"What? Why would you even ask that?" 

"Because he was about to kiss you!" Derek's voice had all the tension of a stringed instrument waiting to be plucked. 

"Well he might've been, but I'm not interested! I do not think about Scott that way!" 

Derek had to have heard that. That fluttering heartbeat. This was not going to be good. 

"That was a lie," Derek said flatly. 

Scott should have seen this. He should have known what was going on. He should have stopped this from happening. Everything was spiraling out of control. 

"Derek... wait. Can you just wait? I can fix this!" 

"Everything ends." Derek sounded so tired. "It's okay." 

That. That was a lie, too. It wasn't okay. Scott had to agree with that. They were good for each other, Stiles and Derek. They needed each other. Scott had never meant for any of this to happen. 

Scott had no idea what to do, but Stiles went straight to Derek, touching his arm gently, ducking and swaying until he'd caught Derek's eye, and then he started talking, low and earnest. 

"Derek. Derek, listen to me. We are not over. I love you, okay? You hear me? You hear my heart? I am in love with you. I love you so much. You have to believe me, because if you don't... that'd break me, okay? Because if there is one thing I need you to know, it's that I love you." 

Derek took a deep breath, and wrapped himself around Stiles, and clung. 

"I love you," Stiles kept repeating. "I love you. I love you." 

Scott went out for a walk. 

* * *

Scott needed to get laid like crazy. This was hurting his pack. But he'd never been the kind of guy for casual hookups. He'd gone too fast and been too serious for Kira. Kira worked better with Malia, close friends who let their instincts and desires out to romp with each other. Who didn't do romantic declarations of forever. 

And he wasn't sure if he could date anyone outside of the Pack, or even get to know anyone who wasn't Pack, at this point. Between school and the Pack, Scott had no time for anyone else. 

He felt strong ties to all of his Betas, something that felt real, like it would last. That kind of connection was at the core of Scott's being, always had been, and he'd thought more than once that that was a big part of how he'd been able to become a true Alpha. 

This was the first time he'd really wished that he wasn't built like that. 

Because back when his pack had consisted of two humans, Allison and Stiles, he'd felt like he was where he was meant to be; he'd felt like there was nothing in the world that he needed as long as he had them. His pack. His family. The people he loved most. 

Scott had been slowly drowning, over the past few months, because he felt like he didn't have that anymore. He had a pack, but he didn't have what he'd had with Allison, didn't have what he'd once had with Stiles. 

It only now occurred to Scott to wonder if that feeling that he'd lost something with Stiles was because Stiles had Derek. 

Stiles had someone else who he shared his deepest thoughts and feelings with, someone else who he felt the need to make sweeping declarations to. 

For Scott, the greatest times in his life had been when he'd been that person, for Stiles. When "best friend" and "brother" had meant "most important person." 

Scott thought now that, if he needed to have that again, then he was selfish and destructive and he didn't deserve his pack at all. 

* * *

He texted Stiles, just to be safe, before he set foot near the apartment again. 

**Is it okay if I come back?**

It was a couple of minutes later - Scott was starting to think he should plan to drive down to Lydia's for the night - when the reply came. 

**Yeah, dude, we should talk anyway.**

After everything that Scott had faced, after all the danger he'd been in, this was somehow a new level of fear than anything he'd ever experienced. But his feet took him back to their building, and up the stairs. 

Derek and Stiles were in the living room, by their heartbeats, and the girls' room was empty. They must have gone out to let Stiles and Derek talk. Scott hoped they were okay. 

He opened the door to see Stiles and Derek sitting on the sofa, Stiles ensconced in Derek's lap, both watching him. He took a breath, stepped in, and shut the door after him. This was a thing he'd have to face. 

They smelled like each other. Like stress, and sex, and reassurance. 

Stiles, at least, gave him a little smile. "Hey, Scott," he said. "Come on, sit. It's your house." 

Scott looked to Derek next, who gave a little nod. So Scott took a chair. 

He had a sudden need to have this done with. 

"Listen," he said. He could feel his face scrunching uncomfortably. "I know things haven't been great. I haven't really been the Alpha I set out to be, or... the friend I should have been. It doesn't matter the reasons for that on my end. It hasn't been fair. And... I'd understand if the two of you felt you needed to leave the Pack." 

Stiles's eyes widened, and he flailed a little in the confines of Derek's arms. "What? No! Scotty! Never! You've been great! Well, you've been a little grumpy and broody. Usually that's this one's job. But I get why. Being surrounded by all these ridiculous couples all the time. I feel you, man. You need to get laid in the worst way. I just kinda figured you'd be, you know, playing the field. There's a girl in our Philosophy class who's _totally_ into you." 

Scott sighed. "I really wish it was that simple," he said, frowning up at them from under lowered brows. 

"Oh-kayyy," Stiles said, eyebrows climbing. "Scott, I hope you're not trying to tell me you've been pining after me all these years, because that would have been really nice to know, you know, back in junior year, when I was panicking about being a virgin?" 

Stiles said it like it was a joke, and it should have been. It really should have been. 

"No... well, maybe? I'm still trying to piece it together myself. All I know is that, back when my pack was just you and Allison, I felt like I had everything I needed. And now I have this big pack, and I'm at a great college with my best friends, no one's trying to kill us, and... I should be grateful, right? But I miss what it was like back then. I miss you." 

Stiles's eyes were wide, and he kind of shook himself all over as if he were recovering from a blow. "So your answer to that is, the first time we're having bro-time in months, you go in for the kiss? That isn't how it was, that was never a thing!" 

"No, I know it wasn't, but...." Scott bit his lip. "I had Allison. And the two of you were... I mean, different people obviously, but in a lot of ways I loved both of you the same? I didn't know that! But thinking back. You were pack, and you were more than pack. And I was pretty sure you just wanted to be my friend, like always, and that was great. Because we were great as friends. Because I had Allison." 

Stiles's scent went so, so sad, and he curled tighter against Derek. "I never knew that," he said quietly. 

Derek's fingers threaded through Stiles's hair, his thumb smoothing it down, and then his hand came to rest on Stiles's neck. Scott was hit with the realization that he longed to be allowed to do that, too. 

"Neither did I," Scott said brokenly. 

There was a silence filled only with the three of them breathing, and then, finally, Derek spoke. 

"Satomi told me that, with bitten wolves, especially wolves who become Alpha too young, while they're still figuring out their own... sexuality, the instinct to be close to your Betas and the instinct to mate can get a little... confused." He looked at Scott. "I told her I didn't think that would be an issue with you. Because you'd always seen Stiles as pack, and nothing else." 

"Well, I thought I did!" Scott's voice had developed an edge of frustration. 

"She told me to wait," Derek continued. "That it could be more complicated than that. Especially if you went too long with one and not the other." 

"So what? Does that mean that none of this is real? Does that mean that me not wanting anyone but my pack is wrong and messed up and something I should be fighting against? What did she tell you to _do_ about it?" 

Derek closed his eyes, set his jaw. He buried his face in Stiles's neck and breathed him in. Then he looked up at Scott again, eyes glowing blue. "Satomi said," Derek bit out, "that you shouldn't fight your instincts. The best way to learn what they're telling you is to follow where they lead." 

"Oh, shit," said Stiles, his head rolling back to look up at the ceiling in an exasperated search for a higher power, another answer. 

"Yeah," said Scott, dropping his face into his hands. 

There was no way this was going to end well for the pack. At least, they almost certainly weren't going to come out of it whole and unbroken. 

"If you want to leave," Scott told them, "that's still on the table. I'll... figure something out, here. Satomi, if she knew that this might be an issue, she'll be sympathetic. She's a good Alpha." It hurt him to say it, but he had to. 

Stiles looked at him for a long moment, then looked back up at Derek, eyes huge and earnest. 

"Listen to me," he said quietly, intensely. "Derek, I love you, okay? And I am not giving up on us. There's no way. But Scott? He's my Alpha, and more important, he's my best friend. And the thing is... I don't think I can choose." 

"I know," Derek breathed. He pressed his forehead to Stiles's cheek, and rocked a little, almost imperceptibly, holding onto Stiles. "I know, Stiles. It's okay." 

This time Scott found, to his surprise, that it was the truth. 

They were looking straight into each other's eyes now, hands gently encircling each other, communicating without words. 

Scott looked away. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve their loyalty. Not after what he'd done, or almost done. 

"You're not gonna lose me," Stiles promised in the lightest whisper. "You know that, right? Promise me you know that." 

There was a long silence, then Derek answered, "I trust you." 

Stiles sighed quietly. "Okay," he said. "I can work with that." His words were slightly distorted by the way his lips were pressed against Derek's cheek, just in front of his ear. Then he kissed Derek, deeply, slowly, firmly. 

Scott wanted what they had so much right now, more than he'd realized. There was a lump in his throat that was so heavy, it was a wonder he was still sitting straight. 

"Scott?" Stiles's voice ventured. Scott had rarely heard him so unsure. 

"Yeah?" answered Scott, making himself look up at his friend. 

Stiles's face was just as expressive as usual, full of concern and doubt and curiosity and determination. "What do you want to do to me?" he asked. 

There was a wave of emotion and _want_ so intense that Scott couldn't speak, at first, couldn't even think, all he could do was _feel,_ and wonder where on earth all of it had been hiding. He let his eyes slip shut, willed his claws to stay fingers. 

There was a low, rumbling growl from Derek, in response to how he must smell, probably, but it wasn't threatening, wasn't even warning, beyond the wary edge. It was mostly... agreement. 

"I can't even tell you," Scott said, giving up on processing all of it for the moment. "I don't even know. But I need you back by my side. You're my second. I need you to be _closer._ " 

"Okay," said Stiles quietly, like he was making a decision, settling things with himself. "Okay." 

"Stiles, I don't want this if you're not into it," Scott waffled, still not convinced that this was all right. 

"Scotty," said Stiles, a wide smile settling on his face, "the only thing that could be better than one grade-A specimen of werewolfhood in my bed is two, okay? I don't need this like you do, but it's not exactly gonna be a problem for me to enjoy it." 

"Yeah?" Scott asked. 

"Yeah," Stiles answered firmly, then climbed out of Derek's lap. "Now come on, my boyfriend came to surprise me for the weekend and my bestie just confessed his lust for me, so somebody better start touching me soon." He headed for their room. 

"Is this really okay?" Scott asked Derek. 

Derek shrugged. "I'm not going to keep him prisoner," he rasped. "And it wouldn't do any good to try and keep him away from the things he's curious about." 

A chuckle made its way out of Scott, slightly high and nervous. "That's probably true," he said. "Uh... but if you'd rather have more time to think about it...." 

"No, I don't want to think about it anymore," Derek growled, standing. "Now come on." 

When Derek offered a hand to help him up, when their hands touched, a shock ran through Scott, a shiver, it all became real. 

Derek was his Beta. 

Derek was his _Beta._

This wasn't right. 

"Don't agree to this just because I'm the Alpha," he said, standing but not letting go of Derek's hand. 

"You need this," Derek objected. 

Scott felt his guts twist up. Pain, and shame. It was true. "But we could find another way. There has to be another way." 

"Scott. You're falling apart. This isn't because you're Alpha. This is because you're _Pack._ If I were your Alpha...." 

"If you were still Alpha, this wouldn't be happening." 

"If I were Alpha _again,_ and you needed this, the choice would be the same. I love Stiles, and he needs you to be okay. So I need you to be okay." 

His pack needed him. But not like this. Something had to change. 

Scott closed his eyes, and wished his life weren't like an open wound that never let him rest, and kept finding new ways to hurt him. But when Derek tugged on his hand, he followed. 

Derek sat him down on the edge of Stiles's bed, and then he asked, "Do you need me to leave?" 

"Well, like I said, two werewolves is better than one," Stiles quipped. "What do you say Scotty? Mind an audience? How about some audience participation?" He waggled his eyebrows at Derek. 

"I have no idea what I'm getting myself into," Scott told them. "But if this turns out to be about just being closer to the pack, then Derek being part of it can only help. If it turns out to be about more than that? I wouldn't want it to split the two of you apart. So I guess, whatever you're comfortable with, Derek." 

"I'll stay," Derek said, settling opposite him on Scott's bed. His gaze, resting on Scott, was heavy, but not hard or angry. Just as if he knew that he was watching something important, something significant. 

Scott was self-conscious - not about his body, which he knew was a good one, but about everything else that had led to this moment, Stiles's friendship and all the easy trust the other man had put in him over the years, an expectation that maybe he hadn't always lived up to. But the need crawling under his skin, now that it had been called to his attention, was more insistent. 

If Stiles felt weird about this, if he had doubts, then there was no sign of it. He draped himself over Scott's back and shoulders, already breathing slightly faster than normal, trailing his nose through the hair at Scott's nape. Scott shivered, leaning a little into it, wanting to do more. 

"Hey, buddy," said Stiles. "What do you need?" 

"Just - Oh, God. Just touch me?" 

"Where?" he asked. 

"Everywhere. More," Scott insisted, as Stiles leaned away to pull off Scott's shirt. 

Stiles leaned back in, his own shirt already unbuttoned, and his hands smoothed down Scott's shoulders, the left one lingering on the tattoo. "A couple more hands could really cover more ground, don't you think?" 

Scott's eyes jumped up to meet Derek's, glowing blue. He felt his own go red in response. "Yes," he hissed. "Please. Derek." 

The blue eyes roamed over his chest, over Stiles's graceful fingers now pressing into his belly. Then Derek nodded, pulling off his own shirt with quick efficiency, and came forward to kneel in front of Scott and put his hands over Stiles's. 

It was so warm. Scott felt lightheaded, like his whole chest was blooming like a flower, getting bigger and brighter and reaching for the sun. 

"Breathe, Scott," Stiles reminded him. "It's okay. We're here. We've got you." Stiles's strong human arms eased him back onto the bed. 

Scott followed, groaned loudly as he stretched backwards and the movement brought the tightness of his jeans across his erection very much to the front of his attention. 

"Is this okay?" Derek asked, hands hovering over his belt buckle. 

"Yeah. Yes, please," said Scott, and then reached one arm back to pull Stiles into an awkward, sideways kiss. Stiles scooched backward a little until it was more of an upside down kiss, then slid his hands down Scott's chest and abs again, chasing Derek's hands on Scott's jeans. Pushing teasingly at the waist of his boxers, then pushing at the raised profile of Scott's dick. 

Werewolf-strength arms lifted his hips and slid his jeans away and down, Derek's thumbs gently gliding across the skin of his legs, pulling off shoes and socks until his naked legs and feet were under Derek's hands. 

He was surrounded by pack and hard as a rock, and it felt so good to be allowed to feel that, to have them here and touching him and ready for what that was going to mean. 

"Oh," he gasped. "Stiles." His eyes pricked a little. 

"Yeah, Scott," Stiles answered, one hand kneading Scott's dick through his boxers and the other pushing through his hair. "Let's get you up on the bed properly, huh?" 

They shifted until he was lying in the middle of the bed, Stiles stretched out beside him, pretty much on top of him, mouthing at his neck and stroking his side. It was so good, but he needed more. He reached out for Derek. 

Derek shucked out of his jeans and settled against Scott's other side, head on his chest, watching Stiles. 

Scott whined, feeling the heat and weight of both of them against him. He pulled them closer, nuzzling Derek's hair and biting at Stiles's lips. 

This was good. This was something he needed. But there was something else too. 

His hips jerked, and he whined again. 

Derek let him up, and rolled him over to face Stiles, kept a hand pressed against his back. 

Somehow Scott felt like that was the last nudge he needed to let himself participate in this, to let loose all the frustration of the last few months. He rutted into Stiles's belly, keening, letting everything fall away but _warmth_ and _willing_ and _Pack_ and _Stiles_. 

"Yeah," Stiles panted. "Yeah, _yes,_ Scott. Oh, God. You need this." He bit at Scott's jaw, clawed at his sides hungrily, then his ass, pushing away the boxers. 

Scott whined, long and low, when he could finally feel Stiles's skin against him as he moved. Soft and smooth and amazing. 

It was Derek who reached across and pulled down Stiles's sweats, released more of the sight and smell of his arousal, hiked Stiles up by the ass until they were lined up, moving against each other urgently. Stiles twined a hand around them both and Scott pushed into it, holding onto Stiles tightly, and it was too good, too fast, but still not soon enough. He'd needed this, he'd needed Stiles, worse than he'd known. 

"Scott, Scott, come on, yeah," Stiles urged, voice winding high and tight, skin flushed and beginning to bead with sweat. Scott licked it off him, smelling the need mixed into the essence of Stiles. Following it up to Stiles's throat, breathing him in as they worked themselves further into a frenzy. 

"Stiles," Scott groaned, a desperate plea, and Stiles's fingers tightened around him, around them both. Painful and sweet and right. He was so close. 

Derek was still pressed hot against his back, hard now in his underwear, pressing against Scott's cleft whenever he pulled back, and his hand gripped Scott's hip for a moment before moving down to cup his balls, moving with him, squeezing a little with every thrust. 

Scott shuddered and moaned, reaching for words but finding none. Not even the "yes" he felt down to his bones. So he just wailed and kept moving, letting the two of them wring all the pleasure out of him, letting them make him come. 

And they did make him come, hard enough that he couldn't tell which way was up, hard enough that his teeth and claws came out and he had to bite down on a howl. Hard enough that he was left gasping and shaking and nearly sobbing. 

Stiles was petting his face and shoulders, whispering things Scott was too far gone to hear. Derek's hands wrapped around him, one slowly moving up and down the side of his belly. They were keeping him close, and they told him so with their hands. 

Scott was afraid that he was more than just a little bit in love. Not just with Stiles, not just with Derek. But with what the two of them were together. 

Scott took in deep breaths, and the air around him smelled not just like sex and Pack, but like sex and Pack and _him._ It felt better. It felt... right. 

"Can we do that again?" he asked. 

"Are you kidding?" Stiles said. "I don't think we're even finished with this time yet, Derek hasn't come." 

"Oh," said Scott, a little blankly. "I didn't even think...." 

Stiles patted his shoulder. "You were a little distracted, Scotty. Don't worry about it, I've got it covered." 

"You're the best," Scott mumbled, and settled back into the remainder of his comfortable daze. 

Derek climbed over him and settled on top of Stiles, and then the two of them were kissing, lazily, comfortably. But one of Stiles's hands remained twined with one of Scott's, as if tethering him to the group. Derek was busy with... oh. Derek was busy pressing his fingers inside Stiles, getting him slick and open and ready to be fucked. Scott had exchanged handjobs with guys before, but he'd never been part of anything like that. He wanted to watch, but he wasn't sure if he should be getting worked up again at this point. 

"If I stay for this, I'm going to want to go again," he warned them. 

Stiles hummed in pleasure, whether at the words or at what Derek was doing was unclear. "That sounds good to me," he said. "I think Derek has called dibs on my ass for the night, but you can have my mouth, if you want." 

Oh. 

Scott wanted. 

"Yeah," he rasped. "You mean, like, at the same time?" 

Stiles and Derek both made _noises._ Derek a hungry growl, and Stiles more of a surprised moan. 

"Well, _now,_ of _course_ I'm going to say that's what I meant. That was a good growl, right, Der?" 

Derek put his nose into Stiles's belly and breathed in. "You smell so good when you're fascinated," he said with a little smile. "Now turn over." 

"I'm going to take that as a 'hell, yes,'" said Stiles, and then complied, getting on his hands and knees, stopping on the way to kiss Scott. 

Then Scott got to watch Stiles's face as Derek pushed into him from behind, which was a sight to see. Eyes wide, mouth slack and panting, his whole face flushed and lips so very red. 

Yes, Scott wanted. 

"Can I?" he asked again. 

"Yessss," Stiles hissed. "Oh God, Derek. Scott. I'm gonna be so _full_." 

So Scott knelt at the head of the bed, just cupping Stiles's jaw for a minute before feeding himself into the open, waiting mouth. 

It was wet, warm and moving with every push of Derek's hips, and then Stiles groaned around him, the smell of pleasure heavy on him. 

"Oh," said Scott softly, and then couldn't stop, repeating the same syllable in tones of wonder and amazement and joy. He put his hands on Stiles's shoulders, to hold himself up and to help keep him from thrusting too hard or grabbing Stiles's neck and pulling him in too hard. Stiles hummed around him, used his tongue as best he could, and that was incredible, but then once Derek's thrusts sped up and got harder, once he really went to work on Stiles, Stiles's mouth became a mess of jerking movement, panting and swallowing and muffled screams. 

Which was better, because it was Stiles, contorted in pleasure, because it was unexpected and wild, and so intense. Scott's hands tightened on his shoulders, half in warning. 

Derek reached around and jerked Stiles off, and the vibrations of his cries intensified even more, and Scott came again in Stiles's mouth, balls twitching, whole body straining, and he felt cleaned out, emptied of the sick tension he'd been carrying for so long. 

Scott pulled away and slumped down and then he could see Stiles's face dripping with spit and come, hear the noises that were being fucked out of him, harsh and desperate now, like every thrust was a punch to the gut. Derek's hand moved faster, and Stiles broke open with one last hoarse howl, body twisting and tensing, cock pulsing. Derek kept fucking him, fast and a little scattered as he approached his own climax, arms wrapped tight around Stiles, until with a whine and a storm of short, panting breaths, he came as well. 

They slumped down, Derek curled around Stiles, Stiles ending up half-sprawled over Scott, and they were so sticky, so warm and covered in each other's mess, but none of them seemed to care. It was ambrosia to them, right now. 

Scott wanted nothing more than for time to stop, to live in this moment for aeons. 

* * *

Stiles's mouth, of course, recovered function long before the rest of him. 

"So... I thought that went pretty great, all things considered," he said into the contented silence. 

Scott just nuzzled into his shoulder and enjoyed the closeness while he could. 

"What d'you think, Der, is it too bad sharing your toys with your Alpha?" 

Derek grumbled, said "You're an asshole," and then kissed Stiles. 

"That's not an answer," Stiles said against his lips. 

"Only when I'm here, okay? At least for now." He looked between the two of them. Stiles's eyes slid to Scott, too. 

"That's more than fair," Scott said. "I mean, I'm still not even really expecting anything past tonight." 

"But you still want it, right?" Stiles asked. "Like, you weren't magically cured of your pack kink by getting properly attended to by your betas for once?" 

Scott scowled. "No, I still want you. I still want this." 

Stiles shrugged. "Then I'm pretty sure it's gonna happen whether we plan for it or not, and if we plan for it, we can make sure Derek is here." 

"Really, you think so?" Scott asked, frowning. "Today was a slip, but I thought I'd been okay." 

"Man, you've _reeked_ of sexual tension these past few months. That's a figure of speech, I can't actually smell it the way the rest of the pack can, but I've known you long enough to know how it looks on you. And you know the brooding, lonely Alpha thing works for me. It's like you've been taunting me. Why did you think I was spending so much time on the phone with Derek, when he's been, like, 'No, Stiles, I have to study, I have important bullshit police procedures to learn before I can go out and fight crime with a gun and a badge which won't even faze most of the baddies who get up to shenanigans in Beacon Hills.' I had to find a distraction, or at least get off. You were pretty much driving me nuts." 

"I didn't even know you were attracted to me," Scott said, bewildered. 

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, but, like, I'm attracted to most people. I don't think about it most of the time. I try not to let it change things, especially with people who actually seem to like me, or at least tolerate my presence. Guess that's why I let myself get fixated on the grumps." 

Derek huffed, and Stiles rumpled his hair enthusiastically. "You're my favorite grump, Sourwolf," he said, and kissed him. "Scott is officially Grump #2." 

"From where I'm sitting," said Scott, "that doesn't seem like such a bad spot to occupy." 

"Nah, it's got its perks," Stiles said, and reached over to rub Scott's belly. "But I still think I am getting the best possible end of this deal." 

Scott and Derek caught each other's eyes over Stiles's chest, and mutually, they disagreed. 

* * *

They cleaned up a little, but instead of changing the sheets, they adjourned their cuddle pile over to Scott's bed. He was quite happy with it acquiring the smell of Pack-and-sex, without the discomfort of a wet spot. 

Scott fell asleep easily, contentedly, sandwiched again between Stiles and Derek. 

* * *

Scott woke up to Stiles drooling on his shoulder, a sated feeling in his belly, and the prospect of a Saturday more full of pack bonding than homework. It was pretty much the best morning he had had in years. 

Since Allison, really. 

He stretched, extricated himself from Stiles without waking him, and padded out in his pajama pants to find Derek and maybe some breakfast. 

Derek had started coffee and was now rooting around in their fridge, eggs in hand. 

"Bacon's in the freezer," Scott told him. "Stiles insists on saving it for special occasions." 

"Time to get some out?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah, I mean... if you feel like celebrating." 

Derek looked at him fondly. "I do," he decided. "When things change for me... I'm used to ending up with less, not more. This is good." 

Scott grinned back. "I'm glad I'm a plus," he said. 

"I always knew I wanted you for pack," Derek told him, getting out the bacon and setting it on the counter. "I wanted us to be close. This isn't how I pictured it happening. But it's good." 

That was the truth. Huh. 

"Pancakes?" Scott offered, getting out the mixing bowls. 

"Yeah," Derek agreed, squeezing his shoulder and giving him a half-hug. "I love pancakes." 

Scott pressed into his warmth briefly before making himself busy in the kitchen, a bounce in his step. 

The girls wandered in, Malia's nose leading her straight to coffee, Kira raising her eyebrows at Derek working in the kitchen beside a half-naked Scott, with nary a Stiles in sight. Once Malia was at the table next to her with their coffee, then other information started filtering into her senses. 

" _That's_ new," she said, eyeing them. 

Kira's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. 

"They smell like each other, but mostly like Stiles," she said bluntly. "And spunk. Stiles spunk." 

Kira nearly choked on her coffee. " _What?_ " she croaked. 

Scott caught Derek's eye, and Derek smiled, inclining his head in permission. 

"Yeah," Scott told Kira. "So that's a thing now." 

Kira nodded slowly, eyes still wide. "Okay," she said. "That's good, right?" 

"I think so," Scott answered. 

"I do too," said Malia. "You smell better, Scott. Happier. And Derek seems okay." 

"I am," Derek agreed. 

"Our Alpha's happy," Malia said, petting Kira's hair. "Our pack's happy. We're happy for them, right?" 

"Yeah," said Kira. "Yeah. It's just kind of a shock. Scott's always been such a romantic, you know? All or nothing." 

Just then, Stiles stumbled in, plastering himself against Scott's back where he was standing making pancakes, and leaning over to nibble on Derek's shoulder as he tended to the bacon. "Ooh, celebratory boyfriend #2 bacon," he commented. 

Scott sighed contentedly, settling into Stiles's arms. "Right now," he said, "I kind of feel like I've got it all." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write, and I hope people enjoy it! Those who are familiar with my MCU fic may recognize elements of this dynamic both from my Smashing BowTie fics and from my TripleFitzSimmons fics. I love the chance to try out a new OT3 for size.
> 
> PS, comments on the sequel are welcome here, if you want to stay out of the comments on that one!


End file.
